Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), due to its low power consumption, is increasingly favored by consumers and applies to various kinds of electrode devices. The main principle of LCD is to control alignments of liquid crystal molecules to change light transmittance by use of an electric field, to display an image. The pixel electrodes and common electrodes comprised in the liquid crystal display are generally named drive electrodes. Since a voltage of the common electrode is generally maintained unchanged, positive or negative of the polarity of the drive electrode is with respect to the common electrode. When the voltage of the pixel electrode is higher than the voltage of the common electrode, the drive electrode is referred to as having a positive polarity, and when the voltage of the pixel electrode is lower than the voltage of the common electrode, the drive electrode is referred to as having a negative polarity. For example, if the voltage of the common electrode is 1V, then the drive electrode has a positive polarity when the voltage of the pixel electrode is 3V, and the drive electrode has a negative polarity when the voltage of the pixel electrode is −1V.
In an actual display process, if the liquid crystal molecules continuously work under one polarity, the liquid crystal molecules will be damaged and cannot be recovered. Therefore, it is required to inverse the polarity of the drive electrode at intervals, that is, the positive polarity and the negative polarity of the drive electrode are interchanged, such that electric fields in opposite directions are applied to the liquid crystal molecules at different times. Since a magnitude of deflection angle of the liquid crystal molecules and the gray scale of the pixels depend on a magnitude of the electric field formed by the drive electrode (e.g., depend on a difference between voltages of the pixel electrode and the common electrode), the direction of rotation angle of the liquid crystal molecules depends on the polarity of the drive electrode, so polarity inversion will not affect the gray scale displayed by the pixels. For instance, in case where the voltage of the common electrode is 1V as described above, the magnitude of defection angle of the liquid crystal when the voltage of the pixel electrode is 3V is identical with that when the voltage of the pixel electrode is −1V, that is, the liquid crystal molecules have the same transmittance under the aforementioned two voltages of the pixel electrode.